monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : Into Thin Air
I believe that, as far as altitude goes, the cottage is higher than us. I'm not as sure, but I think the pavilion is lower. James can verify on each of these. --Tim 01:41, 15 May 2006 (UTC) I'm in the process of drawing some maps of the regio levels for you, in order to make things clearer. The "pavillion" is lower than the mound in the current regio level, and the cottage is higher. The Regio This is an out of character description of what you have found thus far, in order to clear up any confusion I may be inadvertantly causing. The Long Mynd Walking up the Long Mynd allows anyone, with no difficulty, to enter a level 1 magical aura. The magi have discovered a single entrance into the regio via the doorway in the large mound. There are the ruined and tumbled stone walls of an old cottage to one side of the large mound, while on the other, out of sight down the slope, lies the mound with the ring shaped earthwork. Any stone lying around this second ring, has either been stolen or lies buried amidst the tall grasses and earth. The large curb stones of the round mound are just about visible, and now that Ambrosius has busied himself with a bit of Perdo Terram, a stone portal opening into a collapsed corridor filled with stone and earth beckons. Regio Level 1 This level has a magical aura of 2. People entering via the doorway in the large mound find themselves stood in the entrance corridor of that mound, with a closed magical door behind them. The corridor continues for a few metres before heading down some steep looking steps into the gloom. A short way before the stairs there is a long, straight hole that has been carved through the rock, etcetera, until it reaches the outside. The exterior of the large mound appeared to be well tended, with the mound covered in a smooth expanse of grass, and the curb stones clean and weeded delineating the mound from the surrounding terrain. The Mynd itself has become taller; its gradients steeper and more exaggerated. Outside the mound and further down the slope, there is the mound surrounded by the ring shaped earthwork, covered with tumbled stone, looking very much like some sort of collapsed building. Further up the slope, the ruins of the house have become a fairly complete stone shell of a house with the rest of the structure having fallen victim to a house fire. Looking down the Mynd, the valley and surrounding landscape are hidden between a dense layer of fog and cloud forming pretty, fluffy, white shapes in the bright sunlight, extending as far as the eye can see. Looking up the Mynd, a faint regio boundary can be seen toward the crest of the nearest ridgeline as you walk up the hill, and past the burnt-out cottage (assuming you have the ability to percieve such). Regio Level 2 When Ambrosius and Mnemosyne went up the hill and through the regio boundary, they found themselves looking up the slope at the two mounds, which had previously been behind them. The Mynd is now verging on becoming a mountain. Small rises which had become ridges have now grown to such prominence that they obstruct the view. The cottage, if it exists in this level, would appear to be hidden behind the ridge to the north, along with any regio boundary if one exists to match the one on the first level. The cloud layer seems somewhat nearer than it did on the first level, but the point at which it meets the mount is similarly obstructed from view by the Mynd's topography. The aura is 4 here. The large mound is now revealed to be a dome-shaped drystone structure without the covering of earth and grass that it had in lower regio levels. Where the interesting magical doors are, there is now a simple looking slab of stone engraved with crude symbols. The mound with the ring shaped earthwork can now be seen in its former glory as a round structure bearing four arches surrounded by an earthbank with a sturdy stone wall. Ambrosius was able to determine that within the round structure, there lay a small area of regio boundary. Heading back down the hill, and over the rise, Ambrosius and Mnemosyne were able to locate the cloud layer and use the regio boundary therein to descend to the first level. : Please include the location of the cottage in relation to the brystone structure and earthwork for this level. --Tim 10:55, 24 May 2006 (UTC) -------------------------